childish love
by shebadango
Summary: WARNING:this is my first fanfiction! sanzo thinks something is going on between hakkai and goku.  i suck at summaries! DX  rated T for language.  please review. might be better than summery. im not sure. DX rated T just in case.


**_ok so this is my first fanfiction._**

**_please tell me if its good or not, and sorry if it sucks because i'm not that good of a writer._**

**_the grammar might be wrong, sooooo yea enjoy the story. :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Childish love<br>****

_ While on the journey to the west, our favorite sanzo party was driving by a river. Goku was yelling as loud as he could that he was hungry. Sanzo hit him with the paper fan. Gojyo was laughing, while hakkai was telling sanzo to calm down with a big smile on his face while chuckling to himself._

_ Suddenly, the car hit a bump and goku went flying out the back of the jeep. Gojyo tried to grab him but barely touched his cape. Goku landed on his back hard. Hakkai quickly stoped the car and jumped out to help goku._

_ All of a sudden, goku juped up and into the river. When he finally came out he yelled, "Lets stop here for a little bit, k?" Sanzo was reluctant at first, but finnaly said yes._

_ Gojyo jumped in and started wrestling with goku. Hakkai just stood by sanzo and chuckled. He asked sanzo, "Do you think we should tell them?" Sanzo's reply was, "I don't care." Hakkai nodded and said, " Aren't you going to take off your clothes off first?" Gojyo and goku stopped and looked gasped as they realized that they had jumped into the river with their clothes on. They both ran to the bank of the river and striped down to their underwear and jumped back in again. _

_ After a while goku and gojyo started to get bored. They decided to have a contest to see who could catch the most fish. Sanzo asked hakkai how far awasy the next town was and hakkai said it would take about a day to get there. Sanzo sighed, then finally said, "we'll camp out here for the night."_

_ Gojyo and goku finally finished catching fish. Gojyo held up seven and a half fish. Goku held up seven and a half fish. "What the fuck? Why is there a half a fish?" , yelled gojyo. "I was hungry!" , goku said in whiny voice trying to defend himself. Hakkai smiled and took the fish from the two that were bickering, so he could cook them. Around this time sanzo was getting pissed, so he shot his gun. Almost getting goku's nose and and getting some of gojyo's hair. After that the two just sat down and shut up._

_ After they finished eating goku walkeed awsy and sat by the river bank. Hakkai was wondering why, so he went and sat by goku. "Whats wrong? Does your back hurt from when you fell?", asked hakkai. Goku just nodded. Hakkai looked conserned, because goku could have damaged his spine from how hard he hit his back when he fell._

_ "Goku let me look at your back." , hakkai said bluntly. Goku turned around so hakkai could lift up his shirt. When gojyo and sanzo looked over at the two who went over to the river bank, they got suspicious. Gojyo looked at sanzo and said, "what do you think is going on between those two?" "don't know, don't care." , said sanzo in an irritated voice. Then he sat down by the fire._

_ Hakkai put his hand on goku's back and focused all his chi into his hand to heal goku's back. He was relieved to know that goku's back wasn't hurt badly, it was just really bruised. Hakkai put goku's shirt down and stood up saying, "Ok, you have bruise but thats it. We should go back to the others, so they don't get any ideas. You know how they are." , said hakkai. Goku stood up and nodded his head and smiled._

_ When hakkai and goku got back to the fire, sanzo was reloading his gun and gojyo was trying to fix the area of his hair that sanzo shot. sweat drops went down the back of both hakkai and goku's head. Goku sat down and hakkai went over to gojyo. "Whats going on?" , hakkai asked with a worried look on his face. Gojyo grabbed hakkai's arm and pulled a few yards away from sanzo and goku so they couldn't hear. "sanzo thinks there's something going on between you and goku." , gojyo wisered into hakkai's ear. "Well then we should fix that, and get something going on between them." ,hakkai said smiling. Gojyo just nodded his head._

_ Hakkai went and sat by sanzo. Sanzo just ignored him. "there is nothing going on between me and goku, just so you know." , said hakkai. __Sanzo looked up and said, " I wouldn't care if there was." , hakkai just frowned and thought 'he's just in denial.'_

_ Hakkai set out four sleaping bags. After another hour of bickering, gun shots, and shouting, the group of misfits layed down. Hakkai and gojyo were ones to go to sleep. Around twenty minutes later goku went to sleep , after huming a song in his head about food. Sanzo couldn't sleep._

_ The sleeping bags were set up with two sleeping bags across from each other. Gojyo and hakkai were on one side, while sanzo and goku were scross from them. Sanzo looked over at goku and got a warm feeling in his heart. Without thinking sanzo got up and kneeled down by goku._

_ He stared down by goku and thought, 'what have you done to me?' He suddenly pull him down. Next thing he knew he was laying down by goku. "You seemed worried about something." , whispered goku. "What made you think that?" , said danzo also whispering. "I dont know. You just seemed worried to me." ,said goku, almost in a hurt tone. "Well i'm not, so let me go!" , sanzo almost yelled causing a stirring over where hakkai and gojyo were sleeping. Goku slapped a hand over sanzo's mouth, giving a 'be quiet' kind of look._

_ After about five minutes sanzo pulled goku's hand away. Sanzo was slightly gasping for air. Goku kind of chuckled to himself at the fact sanzo was gasping for air. He hugged sanzo even tighter and said, "I'm not going to let you go. Well...at least not tonight." Sanzo was going to protest but thought of how warm it was in goku's arms. He eventually fell asleep in goku's arms. When sanzo fell asleep goku said, "I love you sanzo." Then fell asleep._

_ In the morning gojyo woke up first. When he looked over to sanzo's sleeping bag and saw it was open but no one was in it. He seemed confused, but when he looked over at goku's sleeping bag and smiled thinking, 'oh now i get it.' He woke up hakkai and pointed to goku's sleeping bag. When hakkai looked over, he saw the monk being held by goku. Hakkai smiled and said, "we should make something to eat then pack up, it might be a long ride to the nest town."_

_ When goku woke up he smelt food. He was about to jump up but remembered the monk was still in his arms. He smiled at the fact the monk was still in his arms, but was sad at the fact ,most of the food would be gone b y the time sanzo woke up. Hakkai walked over to were goku and sanzo were, with two plates of fish. "Here, you can have this one. The other one is for sanzo, for when he wakes up." , said hakkai with smile. :Make sure not to eat both plates, monkey!" , said gojyo walking up behind hakkai._

_ Sanzo was starting to wake up when he heard some bickering. "I won't you stupid cockroach!" , said goku. "yea, yea. That's what you always say before you eat everything." teased gojyo. "Ok you two, calm down. We don't sanzo to wake. Right?" , said hakkai. "Yea, i don't want anymore of my hair being shot." , whined gojyo. "hehehe your a narcissus." , said goju. "Oh yea, you little monkey?" ,yelled gojyo. "yea, what are you going to do about it?" , taunted goku. By this time sanzo was really annoyed. "Do you want me to show yo-" Gojyo said but stopped because a bullet went flying past his head, getting some more of his hair._

_ Gojyo started freaking out and yelling, "What the fuck? this is what I didn't want to happen!" Hakkai had a smile on his face a usual. Sanzo reached out an arm and pulled goku down in a hug. "Leave me and my monkey alone for a bit." ,said sanzo. Goku blushed. "fine but were leaving in an hour," , said gojyo as he was walking away with hakkai. With that, sanzo had goku in his arms and was laying down. "Wake me up like that again and you will be the one to pay." , said sanzo. "Ok." , said goku in a cheery voice as he turned around to hug sanzo back._

* * *

><p><strong>ok so that was my first fanfiction. was it good? please tell me. and thanks of you actually read it. :) <strong>


End file.
